Mermaid Rin
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru find an emerald, but little do they know, it's more than that. Could it be good or bad for them? Don't own Inuyasha. ENJOY!


**Mermaid Rin**

**In this fanfic, Rin finds an emerald, but it's more than that? What could it be and could it be good or bad for her? Don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Rin and Sesshomaru were traveling still in search of Naraku. Rin saw a field of flowers and stopped to pick some. "Rin, let's go," Sesshomaru said to her. Rin picked a few more and hurried along to her lord's side. She skipped ahead a few yards, humming a song Kagome taught to her. Sesshomaru just shook his head. **

**"I got to remember to keep Rin away from that half-breed's girl," he thought to himself. Rin saw something shine near a bush and picked it up. It was an emerald jewel. "Where did this come from?" she asked herself. She placed in her kimono and continued to skip ahead. "Rin! Don't go too far!" Sesshomaru called to her. **

**"I won't!" she called back. Then, out of nowhere, a rogue furret demon jumped out of a bush and grabbed Rin! She screamed for Sesshomaru. He was there in seconds. The demon licked his lips and was about to take a bite out of Rin when the jewel inside her kimono glowed! "Leave me alone!!" Rin cried out and the demon let go of her.Then, it scampered back into the woods. Rin fell on her knees. Sesshomaru rushed to her to see if she's hurt. "Are you alright?" he asked with a note of concern in his voice. **

**"Yes, I'm fine," she said. Sesshomaru helped her up. Then, they found a spot to stop for the night. Rin went to the river to get some water. As she was filling a keg with water, something clamped onto her wrist! She tried to break free, but the thing held tight! Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was resting when he heard Rin scream. He dashed to the river, hoping Rin was ok. Before he could reach her, the thing pulled Rin into the river! Sesshomaru dove in after her. He unsheathed Tokijin and sliced the tentacle that held Rin. Then, he carried her, bridal-style and swam to the surface. He broke through and Rin coughed and sputtered. **

**"Are you ok?" he asked panting. "I'm fine. I thought I was going to drown. Arigoto, Sesshomaru-sam--aaah!!" Rin clutched the back of her neck. Sesshomaru looked and saw...two marks on her neck. He tried to rub them off, but to no avail. He laid Rin down and saw...her legs turn into a emerald colored mermaid tail. "Rin, when you were captured, something glowed from inside your kimono. What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. **

**Rin pulled out the emerald jewel, but this time, it had the symbol of Jupiter on it. "Can it be?...a legendary **

**mermaid stone?" he asked himself. "What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked. "This is one of the eight stones of the mermaids. This one is Jupiter. Where did you find this?" he said. "I found it near a bush. I thought it was a regular emerald so I decided to keep it," Rin explained. **

**Sesshomaru looked at the stone again. Then, he placed it in a cloth that Rin had saved. He wrapped it up and placed it inside his robe. "Rin, for now, you need to stay in the water. Trust me," Sesshomaru said. Rin pulled herself into the water and she rested her heads on her arms on the bank.Sesshomaru found a tree near the river and laid against it. Rin smiled and splashed some water onto Sesshomaru's face. She laughed. Sesshomaru smiled a littleand shook his head. Then, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Rin decided to go for a little swim in the lake that connected to the river. **

**She swam downstream and jumped into the lake. Sesshomaru woke up and swam Rin swim into the lake. Then, he went back to sleep. Underwater, RIn began shell hunting. She peeked into crevices in underwater cliffs. Then, she found a shell under a few centimeters of sand. She brushed it away and she placed her ear to the shell. Like any shell, she can hear "the ocean". She swam to the surface with the shell in her hand. She broke through the surface and swam to Sesshomaru's side. "Sesshomaru-sama! Look what I found!" Rin said. Sesshomaru woke up and took the shell and looked at it. **

**He placed his ear in the shell and a pincer clamped onto his ear. He jerked the shell away from his ear, only to find a little crab hanging on to his ear! Rin laughed.Sesshomaru bit his tongue in pain and slowly pulled the crab away from his ear. It finally let go and it crawled back into the water. Rin continued to laugh. **

**Sesshomaru rubbed his ear and sighed. Suddenly, a huge krakken burst out of the water. Rin spun around and screamed as the krakken grabbed her in its tentacle. Sesshomaru. suddenly, saw Rin's tail turn back into two legs. Sesshomaru sprinted toward the beast and sliced the tentacle that held Rin and Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and jumped back to land. He placed Rin down and turned back to the krakken. "Behold...DRAGON STRIKE!!!!!" he shouted. His sword, Tokijin lit up and sent lightning bolts toward the krakken and the beast roared in pain. The krakken was dead in seconds. His remaints slid back into the water.**

**He sheathed Tokijin and tended to Rin. Her legs were still there. "Hmmmm...I think when you were out of the water for a certain amount of time, your legs came back. Now, I know you have a special power that you can control with ease," Sesshomaru said. Rin hugged Sesshomaru and he wrapped an arm around her and embraced her. "Arigoto, Sesshomaru-sama, for saving me," Rin said. Then, they went to Sesshomaru's resting spot and Rin fell asleep in Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru placed an arm around her and fell asleep. "Goodnight...my little mermaid," he whispered before fully falling asleep.**

**The End! **


End file.
